


Proof that Tony Stark has a Heart

by Earthsbestdefender



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: End Game fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthsbestdefender/pseuds/Earthsbestdefender
Summary: Dum-E knows how to fix a certain problem. It worked 15 years ago, certainly it will work now too.





	Proof that Tony Stark has a Heart

It wasn't much, but it was a chance.

Dum-E didn't really know what had hit him, but it didn't matter. If something had caused the building to collapse around him, it almost definitely meant something had collapsed the part of the build where his father was. Dum-E was not okay with that.

Dum-e was half way through digging himself free from the rubble surrounding himself when he noticed the old arc reactor glowing happily on the ground. Dum-E thought quickly:

Building collapse= danger.

danger=danger for Daddy.

Danger for Dad-E= potential injury.

Potential injury= potential death.

Death= bad, even if it was only potential death.

Dum-E remembered the last time the potential for death had been present. Dad-E had needed the arc reactor. Dum-E reached out his arm and grabbed the old arc reactor.

Once Dum-E had finally finished reaching the surface of the remains of the compound he discovered his family huddled away, obviously distraught about something. He saw remains of a battle field, and fires, and people standing in distraught grief, and he saw Dad-E's wife, and his son, and Rhod-E, but he didn't see his father, or he didn't until he saw his father's wife lean forward and rest her head on his unmoving shoulder. If Dum-E could have frowned he would have, but since he couldn't he just made his way over to his father with the arc reactor in his grip. He had given it to him and saved him once before, he could do it again. It would work this time. Dum-E rolled steadily over the uneven ground to where his father was. Dum-E knew the arc reactor was supposed to go in his chest, he wasn't exactly sure how it worked, but he had to try something, because:

Potential death= bad.

But...

Actual death= cataclysmic.

Cataclysmic= well... VERY BAD.

Before anyone could do anything Dum-E reached forward with the arc reactor and he touched it against the dead light on his father's chest. There was a small spark of blue light, and the light on his father's chest flickered back back to life. Dad-E himself seemed to shiver back to life. The hollowness in his eyes was chased away by the light that had always dwelt there. If Dum-E could have smiled he would have. He smiled on the inside. He had saved him again. He would have to brag to Butterfingers and U when he got back home to the cabin.


End file.
